


Your skin is like porcelain and I'm good at breaking things

by KultaValo



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KultaValo/pseuds/KultaValo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon and Dallon are two kinky motherfuckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your skin is like porcelain and I'm good at breaking things

**Author's Note:**

> this was not my idea and i should not be held accountable.

Dallon carried Brendon off stage.  
Mainly because Brendon had pulled his pants down to his ankles and was pretty much unable to walk, partially so Dallon could hide his boner.  
Brendon had been flirting and kissing Dallon all night and it had driven Dallon insane. It was a good thing they had a hotel that night because Dallon was planning on doing things to Brendon no one should ever do on a moving bus.

Everyone knew Brendon and Dallon where two kinky motherfuckers but no one knew exactly how kinky they could really get. Just like no one knew Brendon and Dallon had an entire bag full of toys, ropes, knives and other shenanigans. On a night like this they were sure to pull out at least one item for their pleasure.

“You’re an asshole you know.” Dallon smiled and whispered into Brendon’s ear as he carried him into the dressing room and kicked the door shut behind them. Brendon hopped out of his arms with a smug smile on his face and said “Oh but you love it.” Before pulling Dallon in for a kiss by the pockets of his waistcoat.  
It was hot, and sweaty, and so good.  
Brendon was right though, Dallon did love it. He loved the flirting, and the kisses, their energy on stage, the way the kids in the audience reacted. He was a sucker for it and Brendon knew.  
When Brendon released his lips Dallon smiled sweetly at him.  
“Get your pants back on darling, we've got a long night ahead and I don’t want it to end before we even get to the hotel.” Dallon laughed.  
“You sound like you have plans.” Brendon replied as he pulled up his pants.  
“I do.” Dallon smirked. “Tonight is gonna be you, me, and the bag.”

The drive to the hotel was antagonizing for both of them. They had to pretend they weren't hard as rocks and ready to fuck each other’s brains out at any given moment and that was easier said than done.  
When they got to the hotel they quickly got their suitcases out of the trunk and picked up their key at the hotel lobby. Once they got into the elevator though, they lost it. Brendon practically jumped Dallon and they almost crashed into the mirrored wall. Brendon went straight for Dallon’s neck and bit down just hard enough to leave a bruise. Dallon let out a strangled moan; Brendon really did know all of his weaknesses. Brendon folded his legs around Dallon’s waist like a monkey and let out a hoarse laugh. “I can’t wait till we finally get to the room baby,” Brendon muttered into Dallon’s ear. “Can’t wait to get you naked and take out the toys and just go wild! God we really need more hotel nights.”  
Dallon silently agreed, they didn't do this nearly enough.

When the elevator reached their floor they practically tumbled out, Brandon still holding on to Dallon with arms and legs and Dallon dragging their bags behind him. They stumbled into their room laughing.  
“You’re an idiot Brendon.” Dallon laughed as he unhinged Brandon’s legs and he threw him on the bed so he could start digging through his suitcase for their bag of toys.  
“So what did you have in mind for tonight?” Brendon asked cheekily as he stretched his limbs on the bed.  
“The knives.” Dallon replied in a serious tone that made Brendon sit up straight.  
“Are you for real? Please tell me you’re not joking!” Brendon exclaimed. The knives where probably his favourite thing in that bag but Dallon didn't use them much because they would always be exhausted the next day and that was something they just couldn't afford on tour.

But as Brendon quickly remembered, they had the day off tomorrow.

“Yes Bren, I'm serious now get naked.” Dallon said as he started getting everything ready.  
Brendon quickly complied. He was naked in the blink of an eye and waiting for Dallon.  
“Who’s gonna start?” Brendon asked, the anticipation ringing through in his voice.  
“I think you should start,” Dallon replied with a smile “you’re way too excited to lie down right now anyway.”  
Brendon smiled wide and kissed Dallon passionately at that, exploring Dallon’s mouth with his tongue and shoving one hand in the back of Dallon’s pants to grab his butt and the other hand into his hair where he yanked on the roots so Dallon’s head popped back and Brendon had free access to his neck. He placed kisses and bites all over Dallon’s jaw and neck until he reached his collarbone where he bit down almost hard enough to draw blood. Dallon let out a high pitched moan to which Brandon silently smirked. 

He loved this.

“Take off your clothes.” Brendon said in a low voice as he walked over to the bag to get out the last few things. Dallon quickly undressed and sat down on the bed. Brandon put down three knives on the night stand together with some disinfectant and a bag of cotton balls. He gently pushed Dallon so he’d lie down, and put some disinfectant on his hands and on two cotton balls.  
Brandon picked up the first blade, a simple butterfly knife. They had bought it in a gun store in Minnesota once they had found out they were, in fact, both very much into this. He picked up one of the cotton balls and cleaned the blade before he went to work on Dallon. He straddled his hips and grind down once, forcing a low groan out of Dallon.  
Brendon touched the cold stainless steel of the blade to Dallon’s collarbone right underneath his bite mark from earlier. Dallon hissed at the contact, whether because the spot still hurt from the bite of from the cold sensation of the knife Brandon didn't know.  
What he did know was that the sound went straight down his spine to his already achingly hard cock.  
“Did that hurt baby?” Brandon asked in a hypnotic voice.  
“No.” Dallon muttered back following Brandon’s every move with his eyes.  
“Do you want it to?” Brandon asked, his voice switching from hypnotic to dark and dangerous.  
“God yes.” Dallon let out in a sigh. Brandon smiled at that and got the clean cotton ball he had prepared. He softly rubbed it on Dallon’s collarbone before he placed the blade there once more.  
“Breathe in.” he told Dallon as he started applying pressure.  
When Brendon felt Dallon take a breath he waited a few seconds before he told him to breathe out as he quickly dragged the knife across Dallon’s skin a few inches.  
It wasn't a very big or deep cut but a few droplets of perfectly crimson blood trickled out anyway. Brendon grinned wide at the sight and softly touched his finger to the wound to collect a drop.

He held his up his hand for Dallon to see before he licked the blood off of his finger. Brendon closed his eyes.  
It tasted like salt, and metal, and Dallon, and it was absolutely perfect. Brendon let out a soft and shaky sigh before opening his eyes again and seeing Dallon watch him with pupil blown eyes.  
“Did you like that Dallon? Do you like it when I hurt you? When I make you bleed?” Brendon asked in a throaty voice. God damn, he was already wrecked and they had barely even started.  
“Yes, god, yes.” Dallon sighed. “Please Bren, do it again, make me bleed for you, mark me, make me yours.”  
Brendon smiled. “Tell me where baby.” He whispered in Dallon’s ear.  
“Somewhere visible, I want people to see I'm yours.” Dallon replied and Brendon had to take a moment to breathe. Damn that was hot. Brendon cleaned the blade of the knife again with the first cotton ball and drew a line of disinfectant across the left side of Dallon’s jawline with the second.  
“Hold very still.” Brendon muttered as he picked up and cleaned the second knife, a fancy switch blade with their names engraved in the metal of the blade. A little something they had picked up in Toronto.  
If Brendon did it right the blood would colour their names crimson. He put the knife against Dallon’s jaw and told him to breathe once more. The first cut had been quick, filled with adrenaline, but this time Brendon went slow, applying just the right amount of force to break the skin and feel the blade slide through.  
Dallon’s entire body tensed up, just the way Brendon liked it. The cut was only two inches long but because Brendon had gone slowly, a small but steady trickle of blood now escaped the wound, filling valleys in the shape of their names. Brendon lifted the knife to slow Dallon who had slowly relaxed again.

“Taste it Brendon, I want to see you lick the blade.” Dallon whispered and Brendon complied. He traced his tongue over the letters letting the blood flow onto his lips. Dallon’s wound still produced the occasional droplet and had formed a line of slowly drying blood down his jaw and neck. Brendon put the knife on the night stand and his lips on Dallon’s neck following the stream back up to the source, flicking out his tongue every now and then to taste Dallon.  
When he reached the cut he put his mouth over it and kissed it softly smearing the last few drops of blood onto his lips.  
He reached up and kissed Dallon’s lips softly, transferring the blood and working open his mouth with his tongue. Dallon moaned deeply when he tasted himself on Brendon’s lips and in his mouth. They kissed passionately, trying to taste as much of each other as humanly possible. Brendon ran his thumb over the cut under Dallon’s collarbone and moaned.

“Now it’s my turn.” He growled into Dallon’s ear and Dallon nodded in agreement. He shifted his hips so he was leaning his back against the headboard of the bed, Brendon still on top of him, and grabbed the final knife from the night stand to clean. This one was Brendon’s favourite. An ornate dagger, made out of real silver and with a big ruby encrusted in the blade. They had gotten it at a fantasy fair in Vegas. It had been expensive, but totally worth it.  
Dallon put some disinfectant on a new ball of cotton and drew a long line from the centre Brandon’s chest to right above his belly button. Brendon shivered when he realised this line would become a cut and instinctively grind his hips down on Dallon’s crotch.

“Oh my god do that again.” Dallon said in a husky voice, looking up at Brandon through partially lidded eyes. Brendon grinned and grind down again, angling his hips just the way he knew Dallon liked. Dallon let out a moan and let his head fall against Brendon’s chest for a moment before sitting back up again. He softly placed the shiny dagger on the middle of Brendon’s chest and started applying a little pressure, to which Brendon let his head fall backwards.

With his free hand Dallon gripped the hair at the base of Brendon’s neck and yanked his head forward.  
“Watch.” He growled as he slowly dragged the dagger down Brendon’s chest, leaving a shiny red line in its wake. Brendon tensed and held his breath. This was what he lived for. Getting Dallon just angry enough to hurt him but not so angry that he’d call off the scene (something that had happened a couple of times early on in their relationship, before Brendon had ever heard about boundaries)  
Dallon had lifted the blade from Brendon’s skin about two inches above his belly button. He put the dagger back on the night stand and traced the wound on Brandon’s stomach with his fingers.

“Oh baby you’re so good to me,” Dallon whispered, just loud enough for Brandon to hear.  
“So good how you bleed for me, how you let me open you up, you’d let me do anything wouldn't you, you’d let me carve my name into your skin and you’d thank me for it, god you’re so good.” He continued as he ran his index finger through the tiny drops of blood forming at the edges of the wound and started spelling out his name on Brendon’s ribs.

Brendon moaned loudly in reply, pushing himself closer to the gentle touch of Dallon’s fingers.  
“Dallon, Dallon, take me, I can’t…. oh god j-just take me!”  
Dallon grinned at that and snaked his free hand around Brendon to squeeze his ass. When he moved his fingers to Brendon’s entrance however, he was greeted by something he didn't expect.  
“You- you were wearing a plug during the show?!” he exclaimed looking up at Brendon with wide eyes.  
“Yes,” Brendon replied cheekily “hey, you weren't the only one who knew we had a hotel night.” He continued laughing. “Take it out, I'm dying here.”  
Dallon grinned. Brendon was a kinky motherfucker but he loved it. He grabbed the base of the plug and twisted, sending a shiver up Brendon’s spine.

“Oh my god don’t do that, I’ll blow before you even have a finger in me.” Brendon panted.  
Dallon mumbled a soft ‘sorry’ and started slowly pulling the plug out. Brendon moaned loudly and let himself fall forward on Dallon’s chest, undoubtedly smearing drops off hot blood all over him. Dallon’s cock twitched at the thought.

The emptiness the plug left behind in Brendon was quickly replaced by Dallon’s skilled fingers, working his insides as professionally as he would a bass.  
It didn't take long before Brendon was a panting, murmuring mess on his chest, begging him to take him hard and deep.  
Dallon quickly complied, switching his fingers with his cock and pushing his hips up to meet Brendon’s.

Brendon let out something that was closer to a sob than a moan, which was like code for Dallon telling him he had hit Brendon’s prostate. He quickly started thrusting up into Brandon who had apparently slipped into subspace and was now muttering Dallon’s name like a prayer.

Brendon was gone.  
The sensation of Dallon’s cock pumping up into him and the sting of the cut on his chest was just too much. Dallon’s name in his own blood was burning a hole into his ribs and his dick was already starting to leak heavy amounts of pre cum.  
His last conscious action before slipping into the pure haze of orgasmic ecstasy whilst screaming Dallon’s name consisted of harshly pushing the palm of his left hand against the cut on Dallon’s collarbone and putting his lips on the cut on his jawline.

Those sensations, together with Brendon’s tight heat clenching around him was enough to send Dallon screaming over the edge, shooting his cum deep inside Brendon.

They lay in silence like that for a while, catching their breath and coming down from their highs. Brendon was the first to say something.  
“That… I…. wow…” was the only thing he managed before letting out a deep sigh.  
They had to move.  
They knew they had to move because if they didn't they would fall asleep like that and every muscle in their bodies would be sore for at least two days.

Brendon slowly sat back up again, hissing at the way he could feel Dallon’s cum move around in his ass.  
“I guess we should get some band aids.” He laughed tiredly.  
“I guess…” Dallon replied in the same tired tone.  
“Or we could cuddle, I mean we’re both still bleeding a little bit, it would be a shame to waste it…”

Brendon nodded in agreement and they shifted so that they were both lying on their sides.  
To be honest the bleeding had stopped minutes ago but the vibrant red lines that zigzagged down from their wounds where still warm.

Brendon dipped his finger into a large crimson drop just above Dallon’s nipple and started writing his own name on Dallon’s ribs.  
Brendon’s blood had pooled into his belly button and when Dallon tried to take some Brendon let out a soft giggle.

“That tickles.” He smiled, and Dallon smiled back leisurely before drawing a little heart on Brendon’s chest.

They continued until their blood had run dry and they were covered in tiny red declarations of their love for each other.

They fell asleep soon after, with Brendon caressing the cut on Dallon’s jaw and Dallon’s cock still deep inside him.

They were sore for three days, but it had been totally worth it.


End file.
